White Team
White Team is a group of seven SPARTAN-II's members under the UNSC banner. The group was first formed during the training as SPARTAN-II's, and would later become the combat group in 2524. They would work as a seven man team until SPARTAN 036 was revealed to be a traitor. The team would suffer another loss after Asa-024 gave his life destroying a Covenant date hub in 2546. In 2548 Matthew-121 would be asinged to the team, to much dislike from most of the team. Dalton-070 went MIA once they captured Kyle-036 in 2552. Julie-071 would take command of the team in late 2552. It would again be a seven man team when Dalton-070, and the [[UNSC Until The End|UNSC Until The End]] was found by UNSC space patrol. History The origins of White team lays in the training of the SPARTAN-II's. In 2517 the team was made for combat training and missions. The members would be Spartan Dalton-070, Julie-071, Jeremy-061, Kyle-036, Joseph-040, Asa-024, and Harris-032. The team would work on recon missions to gather Intel on insurrection, bases, plans, forces, etc. In 2525 they were sent to gather information on the Covenant before other Spartans were sent in. They would participate in the Liberation of Harvest campaign along with other SPARTAN-II's. They were assigned to the UNSC'' Until The End'' as their home while traveling from mission to mission. They would also participate as an assault group in the first Battle of Arcadia. In 2535 would participate in the Battle of Jericho VII and watched it be glassed before they left the system in defeat. They would continue to gather Intel on the Covenant until participating in the Battle of Miridem in 2544, where that also discovered Kyle was a traitor. During the time between 2544 and 2552 White Team would follow every lead to capture the rogue Spartan. In 2546 they would lose Asa while destroying a Covenant data hub while hunting down Kyle. He was replaced by Matthew-121 in 2548. In 2552 White Team would participate in the Fall of Reach but would be redirected to follow a Covenant vessel Kyle was on, not witnessing the glassing of Reach. They would be apart of the Battle of Earth from October 20th-November 15th when they discovered Kyle to be on one of the Covenant vessels and followed him into Slipspace in the UNSC Until The End and UNSC In The End,'' they would successfully capture Kyle-036, but at the loss of the UNSC ''Until The End, and Dalton-070 becoming MIA. Julie-071 would take command of the team in when returning back on the UNSC In The End. The team would search for their previous leader, Dalton-070, believing he was not dead. The team would reunite with Dalton after he was found by a patrol. Roster The team was made up of eight SPARTAN-II's in total. White Team (Training/Active) * Dalton-070 (Active) * Julie-071 (Active) * Jeremy-061 (Active) * Kyle-036 (Captured) * Joseph-040 (Active) * Asa-024 (Active) * Harris-032 (Active) * Matthew-121 Trivia * The former seven man team was made for a machinima (not made) by the author and his friends. * The reason for a seven man team came from the authors favorite number seven. * Members of White Team are based on the author and his friends excluding Julie-071, Kyle-036, and Joseph-040, who are just made up characters. * Julie-071 was originally suppose to be an AI, but changed to a SPARTAN-II for the machinima. * Jeremy the one who made Jeremy-061 and Kyle-036, wanted Kyle to be a SPARTAN-III but the author disagreed and made him to be a SPARTAN-II. * The way the height goes from tallest to shortest, Asa-024, Dalton-070, Jeremy-061, and Harris-032 is how the author and his friend are in real life with Asa being the tallest then Dalton the second tallest, Jeremy slightly taller than Harris and the shortest being Harris. * Asa-024 was originally going to have a similar role as Jorge-052 by using a turret as his main weapon but was changed to an Assault Rifle. Category:SPARTAN Teams